


[Fanmix] The Enemy of My Enemy Is Mine - Savitar/Frost

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dark Character, Dysfunctional Relationships, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix, Tragedy, angry, not a happy fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 - for Season 3 and the relationship of Savitar/Killer Frost.





	[Fanmix] The Enemy of My Enemy Is Mine - Savitar/Frost

**1.** **Deep End** \- Ruelle

**2** **. Walk Away** \- Franz Ferdinand

**3** **. Six Feet Under** \- Billie Eilish

**4.** **Haunted** \- DIAMANTE

**5** **. D is for Dangerous** – Allison Iraheta

**6\. Toxic (Britney Spears cover)** \- KHS & Casey Breves

**7.** **If I Killed Someone For You** \- Alec Benjamin

**8\. Run** \- Daughter

**9.** **Stop and Stare** – One Republic

**10\. When It All Falls Down** \- Audiomachine

**11.** **Battle Cry** – Imagine Dragons

**12\. Casualty** \- Hidden Citizens (Ft. TASH)

No download but can be listened to [on 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-the-enemy-of-my-enemy-is-mine-savifrost#) or [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zr0YUS1CEJreSI9xPdRhDwK&disable_polymer=true) or on Spotify [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71gaIintcdJRDUSFDIMgZF?si=gRHcZOm8TTGSc24VHFOTJQ).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186242398535/a-fanmix-for-the-flash-2014-for-season-3-and-the).


End file.
